Frog Man
The Ultimate Frog Man is a alternate version in this universe that will sum up all the events from his main w42 universe counterpart, and it is played by the user Jason Mcquad. The Ultimate Frog Man After the horrific incident that got Emery's close friends killed, and grant his ultimate powers he vowed to never let what evil harm the good ever again. Due to being exposed to FRG-42 otherwise known as The Frog Genome which allowed him to survive the explosion gave him frog like abilities which he uses to combat those who wish to do harm to innocents. Origins Emery was born in the city of Falador, and his family lived in a middle class setting. His father Elmer signed up for the Falador police force, but disaster struck when his father went M.I.A during the Falador chemical spill. His mother Mary became a raging alcoholic, and soon was unfit to raise Emery. So he was sent with his "barbaric" survivalist uncle Tyler who lived near Varrock. Through out his young age his uncle taught him the basics on how to live in the wild when needed, but Emery also had a chance to attend the schools in Varrock when he was old enough to enroll. His uncle got a job as a lumberjack to give a better education for Emery, and got a house within the city. During his preteens Emery didn't see eye to eye with his uncle which caused Tyler to lash out at Emery, and eventually causing Emery to join one of the many teen street gangs calling themselves The Divine hunters. Often when his uncle was at work Emery and his gang would cause mischief, and Emery was able to secure the position as leader with Beverly B. Vorce as his second in command. One night Beverly called out to Emery to come join her and the rest of the gang to pull a prank on the old chemist Professor Kerns. Emery enjoyed the idea to get some air out of the house so they set off to the dark side of town to Kern's workshop. When they arrived disaster struck when Beverly knocked out the everyone from behind, but right before Emery blacked out he heard the words of betrayal echo from her mouth as she told the chemist that she brought new subjects. Awakening Emery was tied up along with the rest of his gang while Kerns adjusted some ***** snicking at the fact that no one would miss ungrateful stray children like them as he shortly began to wind up a machine. Beverly was counting a hefty bag of cash given to her by Kerns as she shyed her view away from Emery and the group. Emery started yelling and Kerns slapped him to shut up as he explained that he was giving them a new future and purpose. Looking up Emery saw a strange green vial labeled with scratched out lettering "Anima Mundi-FRG 41". Luckily he was able to undo his hand wraps, and lunged out of his chair toward Kern*. As they tussled more buttons and switches were changed and turned. Kerns threw Emery aside causing him to crash against Beverly. Sending Beverly spiraling toward a live electric wire Emery lunged at her to push her out of the way while she knocked over the green vial. Kerns frustrated pull a big lever causing a the machines to switch on, but due to Emery's meddling it caused a huge deadly explosion, but luckily the green vial filled with the strange green substance caused a chain reaction with the electricity from the live wire both landing onto Emery letting him survive. Upon awakening screaming with his skin badly burned he witnessed in awe how his body was healing right before his eyes. But this excitement was short lived as he then realized that his who gang was dead along with Beverly who was decapitated by metal debris where Emery shoved her ironically to save her. Upon the death and rubble he found Kerns dying. With his last words, "Y-You are m-my cr-creation, a-and y-you'll b-be a h-h..". Emery gravely depressed escaped and found his uncle while the authorities took care of the mess, but when then arrived Kern's body was nowhere to be found. A couple days later to current day Emery has been feeling strange pains and unexplained sickness that has his uncle worried. Stranger Danger Upon the first weeks of dubbing himself Frog Man Emery set out to try out his new costume, so he took to the rooftops. Leaping about he witness a jolt of lighting hit Varrock square where he stopped and perched himself onto a nearby rooftop. The man emerging from the smoke looked like a warrior with a spear from the days of old. Shortly another light blue dressed man smashed into the square as well revealing to be a lighting manipulator by the name of Charlamange. In quick hesitation Frog Man leapt into action giving a heel kick to Charlamange, but he emitted a lighting bolt toward Frog Man shooting him into a building. Amazing that he wasn't killed he quickly returned to action, but stopped as he witnessed a big living stone gargoyle that Charlamange was fighting from a distance. When the dust settled the stone beast was crushed into rubble and Charlamange vanished leaving only Frog Man and the warrior alone where he tells Frog Man that his is a brave young soul. This moment was ended shortly when Hawk arrived to the scene, and Frog Man seeing him more as a tool than a hero left the scene to return to his uncle. As he leaped away he would be startled by demon like man with flashy eyes attempting to recruit him to potentially honed his abilities. Soon as the demonic man made his statement a sudden vibration ran through the back of Frog Man head giving him a "bad vibe" about the man so he declined, but shortly found a red tracer on his costume wondering where it came from. A Scarred Mind During one of his patrols he witnessed Hawk exiting a building dripping with blood alongside a well dressed man, and with no questions asked Frog Man hopped into action sending a kick at Hawk but due to Hawk's training he was able to send Frog Man into the ground. Soon to be revealed as Shift the well dressed man explained to Frog Man that it wasn't what it looked like, and re-lectured him on how he's too young to be doing this kind of stuff. Dubbing Shift as the "Lecture Genie" (Due to Shift teleporting abilites) ''Frog Man entered the building to see what he was talking about, and found another horrifying scene of death and humanity at it's worst in a room of murdered and defiled orphans. Collapsing this reminded him on why he became Frog Man, and yet this still happened. After reliving a painful flashback from his incident and survivors guilt he ran outside to track Hawk, but only found Shift. After their bickering FRog Man and Shift followed police sirens who were chasing Hawk around the city. Eventually catching up Shift teleported near Hawk inside his high speed jet while Frog Man found himself attached under it. Once Hawk sent the jet to unbearable speeds Frog Man let go and begin falling to his death where he claimed, "You know it would be nice if my Frog Vibe didn't go off when I KNOW I'm in danger." But was shortly saved where Shift risked losing Hawk to save Frog Man's life. Conduitium Tie-in Abilites Frog Man possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium, and sixth senses. '''Frog Physiology': Frog Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "frog vibe" which alerts him to danger and an increase sense of vibration. This takes the form of a vibrating sensation at the base of his skull. Superhuman Strength: Frog Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 5 tons. Frog Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough enabling him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Frog Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Superhuman Speed: Frog Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Frog Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Frog Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Frog Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Frog Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being thrown out of a skyscraper . Superhuman Agility: Frog Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Frog Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Superhuman Equilibrium: Frog Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. Eventually he will developed a unique fighting style that will make full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. Superhuman Reflexes: Frog Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his frog vibe, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. Wall-Crawling: Frog Man's exposure to the augment frog spliced genetics induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Frog Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Frog Vibe: Whenever danger is present, Frog Man gets a vibrating sensation that manifest at the back of his skull.